


“Give her back to me.” w/ Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [50]
Category: Supernatural, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Possession, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: — “Give her back to me.” w/ triple h? somehow the reader ends up possessed by something and this man is furious at whatever it is. -AnonPairings: Triple H x ReaderFeaturing: Ghost, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, A Woman.Summary: A one night stay at a hotel, goes horribly wrong when a ghost possess y/n for its revenge. Can Hunter (Triple H) save y/n.WARNINGS:  blood, violence, ghost, supernatural themes, fluff, crossover sort of, maybe grammar and spelling mistakes, I missed {I do apologise if there is, I did proof read, but I’m on a tablet atm}, sexual intentions (but no sex)Word Count: 1703
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	“Give her back to me.” w/ Triple H

You let out a heavy sigh, as you fell face-first onto the mattress. Your suitcase discarded at end of the bed.

Hunter let out a chuckle, as he saw you lying face-first on the bed. Closing the hotel room door behind him. He took long strides towards you. Stopping in front of you, once he reached you. You rolled over to face him, sitting up. You propped yourself up on your elbows, leaning against them, as you looked at Hunter.

“I am so tired.” You whined. Pouting up at him . Hunter smiled down at you. Cupping the side of your face.

“Too tired to have a little fun?” he questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

You pursed your lips. Tilting your head to the side. Thinking for a second. Before smiling at him.

“Maybe, if I splash some cold water on my face, I’ll be alright.” You answered. Sitting up. Hunter licked his lower lip. Lowering his face towards yours. His breath fanning your face.

“Then get to it, kitten.” He ordered. Making you let out a whimper, as you felt yourself get wet.

You nodded your head. Getting up quickly, and rushing towards the bathroom.

Turning the tap on. You cupped your hands together, underneath the tap. Cupping the water that was flowing out of the tap. You lowered your head, not noticing a male ghostly figure appear in the mirror, nor the fact that the room temperature dropped, nor the lights slightly flickering. You splashed the cold water on your face. Then cupped some more water, splashing the water on your face again. You turned the tap off. Grabbing one of the clean folded face clothes on the counter. Drying your face.

You turned around, freezing in your spot. Your eyes winded in fear. As your mouth fell a gap. You tried to let out a scream, but nothing came out.

The male ghostly figure, came closer to you. Until it flew into you. Merging into your body. Your body felt cold and numb. You felt like you couldn’t control your body anymore.

The ghost made you smile.

“Time to get my revenge.” He spoke, through your voice.

He turned your body around to look in the mirror. A black substance flowing out from one of your eyes.

“She wont see it coming. You have no idea how grateful I am that you came along. No one will get in my way.” He spoke. Making you smile wickedly.

He then turned your body to the bathroom door. Smirking as your hand grabbed a hold of the cold metal door handle, opening it. Your face dropped into a scowl as he saw Hunter on the bed. His shirt unbuttoned.

Hunter looked up to see you. Glaring at him.

“I’m guessing your not in the mood.” Hunter sighed. Getting up, and walking over towards you.

Hunters eyes brows furrowed, as he noticed a black substance running out of your eyes.

A million evil things ran through the ghost’s mind.

“DON’T.” You yelled at the ghost. But it was no use. The ghost made you smirk. Confusing Hunter.

“Are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital? I think there is something wrong with your eyes.” Hunter spoke frantically. Your head slightly tilted to the side.

“The only thing that is wrong is that you are in my way.” You growled. Making Hunter dumbfounded.

Without waiting for a response, you swung your fist at him. Not noticing that you even clenched it into a fist.

He then controlled your body to keep repeating the action of punching Hunter repeatedly until Hunter was unconscious.

“Stop.” You whimpered weakly at him.

“I told you no one will get in my way of revenge.” He growled at you, though it come out as your voice. He then proceeded to control your body again, stepping over Hunters unconscious body, crossing the room, until he reached the door.

Opening the door, and exiting the room. Leaving the door open, as he controlled your body to walk out of the hotel…

He finally stopped walking. Standing in front of a door. Smirking wickedly, as he raised your arm up, then clenched your hand into a fist. Knocking on the door rapidly.

“Coming.” A woman yelled out. Rushing to the door.

The woman opened the door. Her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Can I help you?” She asked.Worry clouded her eyes, when she noticed a black substance in your eyes.

“Are you okay?” She asked again.

“Oh, I am very much okay. In fact I’m great.” You smirked.

“Okay..-” She started to say, only for you to cut her off.

“Especially, since I’m going to kill you.” You smirked. The woman’s face dropped into a look of horror.

He then controlled your body, moving your arm to push the door further open. Making her scurry backwards.

“Please, I…” She gasped out. But you cut her off by grabbing the side of her head, and slamming it into the wall hard.

“You cheated on me, and then you stabbed me once I found out, you left me to die in that hotel room.” You growled out. Slamming her head against the wall.

“I’m sorry.” She gasped out weakly.

“Sorry, your sorry? Sorry, doesn’t cut it.” You snarled out. She let out a cry.

“Stop.” You shouted at him.

He kept repeating the same action. Banging the woman’s head against the wall.

“Hey.” A deep gruff male voice shouted. Making him turn your head around towards the front doorway to see a male figure. Who had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

He raised your hand up, but the guy just came charging at you. Tackling you to the ground. Pinning you with one arm, while grabbing something from his pocket.

The guy quickly slammed his hand on your mouth. Shoving salt down your throat. You really had no choice but to shallow the salt. Once you did you felt yourself slowly gain control of your body.

The ghost expelled from you. Making you gasp for air. The guy with the dirty blonde hair, and green eyes looked at you for a second before getting up. Looking up , his eyebrows knitted together, as he pointed his gun up. Aiming it at the ghost, then pulled the trigger. A white substance spilled out of the barrel hitting the ghost. The ghost suddenly disappeared.

“Sammy.” The guy yelled out. Looking over his shoulder.

You sat up slowly. Looking over at the woman’s body. You let out a sob. Tears forming in your eyes. The guy rushed over to the woman. Checking for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he found one.

You were to caught up in staring at the woman’s face, that was covered in so much blood. That you didn’t feel a hand on your shoulder, nor noticing someone help you up. You only felt something when you felt the cold air nipping at your skin. You looked down at your hands, that were covered in crimson. Your breath hitching.

“I killed someone.” You gasped out.

“Hey, no, she’s still alive.” A voice as deep as the other guys spoke soothingly. You assumed he was Sammy.

“Do you remember where you are staying at?” He asked. Walking you over to an Impala. He opened the passenger door for you. Helping you in, since you were to stunned to even move.

“The hotel with the neon palm.” You answered weakly. Looking at your hands. He nodded his head. Shutting the passenger door. He then went over towards the drivers side, opening the door, and getting in.

He started the Impala. Looking at you with worry filled eyes. He then pressed his foot on the accelerator, speeding off…

It took him ten minutes to reach the hotel you were staying at. Not that you noticed. You were to busy staring at your blood stained hands.

You felt him shake you. Making you look over at him. The guy gave you a soft reassuring smile as he noticed tears falling from your eyes.

“You should take me to the police station, I committed a crime.” You sobbed out.

“It wasn’t your fault. None of this was… you were just there at the wrong time. But, don’t worry my brother and I, will take care of this. You just go back to your life before this event happened, and forget about this.” He spoke softly. You gulped, tears falling out of your eyes.

“How? I hurt someone.” You whimpered out.

“Just remember it wasn’t your fault. No matter how hard you tried to stop it. That ghost had control of your body… Are you going to be alright? Is anyone staying with you? Or is it just you?” He spoke softly.

“Thanks, I’m staying with my boyfriend.” You replied. Making his face drop. While yours lit up with worry, wondering if Hunter was okay.

“Oh, well, that’s good… Just remember it wasn’t your fault.” He reassured you. Making you smile slightly.

“I’ll try.” You sighed. Your fingers grabbing the door handle, pushing it open.

You quickly got out, shutting the car door behind you, and rushed over towards your hotel room. Opening the door, and closing it.

Your heart plummeted to your stomach, as you saw Hunter laying on the floor. You rushed over towards him. Kneeling next to him. Your crimson covered hands cupping his cheeks. Tears falling rapidly out of your eyes.

“Hunter, awake up.” You sobbed out. Tapping his cheeks lightly.

Hunter let out a loud gasp. His eyes widen in fear as they landed on you, then changed into anger.

“Give her back to me.” He growled out. Pinning you to the carpet, in one quick action.

“It’s me, Hunter, Y/n.” You gasped out.

“Really?” He questioned. Looking slightly unsure.

You nodded your head vigorously. Tears spilling from your eyes in the process. Hunter let out a sigh of relief. Letting go of you, and pulling you into his chest. Hugging you tightly. That’s when the tears started to fall out rapidly. Making you cry hysterically.

“It’s okay, babe, I’ve got you.” Hunter cooed. Rubbing soothing circles up and down your back. While kissing the top of your head…


End file.
